


Under the Moonlight

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Photograph Emmy, She's the best I love her, and also Model Emmy ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: ~Written for the  2020 Emmay on tumblr~Phon-Gi seems to be a inspiring place for Emmy's art, as Layton finds out one night...
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 2





	Under the Moonlight

In was a calm evening at Phong Gi. After a long day searching for the Azran egg, the Bostonius crew decided do stay here for the night. The locals wanted to thank them for "curing" their chief, and the evening was quite fun.

But after a while, Layton noticed his assistant's absence, and went searching for her. He wandered through the dense forest for about twenty minutes before stopping at the cave they went earlier. To his surprise, the waterfall that Emmy blocked was here again.

Suddenly, he heard a splash and looked at the bottom of the waterfall. Here, he saw his assistant at the bank of the river.

"What are you doing here, my dear ?" he asked when he arrived near the river. Emmy jumped when she heard his voice.

"Ah, Hershel ! You scared me. Well, I was thinking about that waterfall I destroyed, and I thought it would be a good idea to restore it."

The professor noticed she wasn't wearing her normal attire, but changed in a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. She was barefoot and drenched.

"Don't you think this waterfall is beautiful ? I think it would be a nice photo, so I tried taking some."

"It certainly is. Now I understand why you were absent for almost two hours."

"Wow, it's been this long ? I was too focused on this to pay attention."

She pointed the Moon. "I wanted to catch the Moon behind the waterfall. But having just a photo of this place isn't satisfying enough."

Layton looked at his assistant. She was staring at the river, deep in thought, as always when she was shooting. She was a true perfectionnist indeed.

"I assume you took quite a nice bath too. You should dry yourself before you catch a cold, Emmy."

"Oh, I went into the river earlier, yup. Won't be a problem, don't worry. Well, now that you're here, do you want to help me ?"

"Of course."

He spotted her camera near her shoes at the bank of the river and took it. When he returned, he saw his assistant into the water and waist level. "Emmy, it's getting quite cold, I don't think you should-"

He didn't finished his sentence because Emmy plunged inside the river. He sighed at her stubborness and found himself smiling. Then he had an idea.

When she emerged from the river with the glistening and strange pearl she saw before diving in, she heard the click of her camera and saw a light flash.

"What are you doing ?" she asked, walking towards him. He simply grinned and dried her wet forehead with his sleeve before kissing it.

"Although I do love your art, my dear, you also are a beautiful model, you know ?" He said. Emmy blushed when she saw the photo.

She was in the middle, the photo only showing her profile. Behind her was the huge waterfall and the Moon directly above it. Water was running on her skin and her hair were glistening under the moonlight, and her head was slightly raised, with her eyes closed and her lips apart.

After their adventure across the world, Layton got the photo developped and placed it on his desk, in their house.


End file.
